Alice's World shattered
by wiry-rival
Summary: Is there really peace after the ‘final battle’ or is evil just waiting for the right time to attack Kyo and Alice. What will happen to Alice now?
1. Prolouge

Suspense 

_Alice, a sixteen-year-old girl, has a family, a boyfriend, a popular lifestyle in school, and love. Even so, Alice is far from just a normal high school student. She was a Lotis master, one who uses the power of the Lotis words. Yet not many knew of Alice's other role except for the other Lotis masters, and neo-masters. Later, when she found the missing Lotis word, and defeated the evil one together with the help of her boyfriend Kyo, a neo-master just like her, she became famous in the world where Lotis is common._

...

_The battle had ended, and her friends, Frey, Chris, Mei ling, and Mac, who were also lotis masters had already went back to their country to spread the knowledge of the forgotten lotis words to their sacred guild. Though they all promised to visit Alice and Kyo at a later time, none of them knew that something evil was lurking, waiting for the best opportunity to strike._

...

Walking to the taxi stand, to catch a cab to return home from the airport after the sending, Alice and kyo entered a yellow cab, chatting happily about the Frey's mischievous kisses to both of them. Yet, little did either of them suspect the cloaked towering figure standing in a corner watching with eyes that glowed an eerie yellow, paralyzing all who saw it. Whispering the word "soon", as it blended into the air, turning invisible, with loud evil cackles sending shivers running down the spine.

A/N: sorry if this chapter is too short but I'll promise more action and questions in the next chapter, which will be up in around 3-5 days. So please read and review. Just don't flame me till I become burnt.


	2. the start of uneasiness

Thanks a lot **Katana-Seishin**, I'll definitely write something longer. I haven't really plan out the whole story so I can't say much except that there will be a cross-mixing with a few other anime/s. 

**Uneasiness**

Standing still without moving, Alice felt the wind dying around her bleak alien and dark surrounding. Without early realization, Alice felt two bony hands came grasping her shoulders. Widen eyes froze in fear as Alice tried to shrugged of those hands only to be tied down to the ground with slimy darkness that felt like snakes, moving closer and closer to her thighs.

"No!" Alice screamed as she finally jerked up from her bed, sweating all over from her nightmare. Closing her eyes once more, she found herself with the same recurring scene. Frustrated and scared, she opened her drawer and took two sleeping pills from a brownish stain bottle and swallowed it down, before lying back down to bed, sleeping peacefully with pure darkness surrounding her.

"Alice! Alice wake up, its 7am already, you're going to be late!"

Sticking her hand up, Maurya, Alice's older sister ducked away just in time to avoid a black eye from Alice raising hand waving a 5 in the air.

"No, do you hear me, I said you're going to be late! 7am! I'm not giving you another 5 minutes!" With that, Maurya used her specialty, consisting of two fingers to tickle Alice's waist sides.

"AAHHHHH!" with that Alice was officially awake, running furiously away to the toilet to change before grabbing her school bag and her breakfast, which consists of two pieces of bread stuck together with a spread of butter and sugar. Walking down the pavement, Alice gobbled down every single crumb on her hand, while Maurya looked with laughter at her sister's eating habit every morning, while they reached their assembly area just in time to hear the ringing of the bell to signify the start of school hours.

(A/N: I know that people don't say 'ah' when being tickled, but there isn't any other sound words I can think of. The school hours are according to my country's high school timing.)

In the classroom...

"Hey Alice, surprise surprise, you're not late today huh?" said Alice's classmate Jean.

"Yup I'm not, my sis woke me up today so I'm lucky, plus its not like I want to have an appointment with the discipline mistress, Miss Gan duh!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot my ..." Jean Creyman was saying when the sound of a pair of high heel shoe came clogging into the classroom.

"Students! Settle down. I want you all back to your places, with your geography books out on the desk now." The teacher said and thus Jean's sentence was incomplete and forgotten as everyone scrambled back to begin the start of the first lesson by greeting the teacher.

"Ring! RRRing!!!"

"Class dismissed! Submit your work to me by tomorrow's end of recess."

With that everyone got out of their stuffy desk, which was their prison of studies for the past hour and a half, running to their best of bests friends to have a break in the canteen.

"Oei!! Looking around, Alice found Kyo who was in a different class from her, waving for her to sit with him at a table locating near towards the drink stall. Walking straight, Alice tried not to blush since it was obvious that she missed her boyfriend. Reaching to her destination, she found her sister with her current boyfriend, James Creyman, also Jean's older brother. It was a real wonder that James wasn't being ditched yet since Maurya had been rather flirty, changing boyfriends in a blink of an eye, that Alice herself had lost count of the number, which was rare since Alice rarely forget anything.

"Alice listen, Frey, Chris, Mei ling, and Mac, they're coming back to Tokyo in five days which will be this Saturday afternoon at around 3pm, which is after archery practice, so..."

"That's great, oh wait, don't tell me that you though I can't go, I mean this is a joyous occasion, and I'm sure my parents will allow it, I mean, wavier their rule of coming straight back to school. I'm rather... well confident they'll say yes, besides that's a Saturday, so no so... I'll go with you to the airport straight from school, so that's settled alright."

"Yeah okay, but that's not all."

"There is more?"

"Yeah umm... lets go to the library first, I need to return these books shall we?"

"Okay" Alice murmured getting out of her chair. This was bad she though since Kyo usually speak out things whether or not it was bad news. To converse out of Maurya's hearing meant that it was something bad, and related to the Lotis words, and she had definitely hated anything that was bad for her precious sister.

"Frey wrote me a letter and I received yesterday night. And it said that evil is being highly detected from Tokyo, and that the elders have a feeling that there might be a possibility of another battle with the evil one, so they're sending their representative, Frey to aid and protect us as neo-masters, since one of the elders had a vision that this danger is going to be worse, so the forgotten lotis word may not be effective against this danger."

Listening, Alice heart went cold at the though. First a bad nightmare involving two scary hands that is connected to the darkness, and now a warning of the darkness. What is going to happen next?

It was then that she finally became aware of someone watching her. Gasping, Alice twirled around, looking around her for a watcher or a stalker, but around her everyone ignored her and continued to their daily activities and work. Kyo hearing the gasp turned to Alice, asking if she was all right, only to be replied with an "I'm fine".

Alice could see that Kyo was not really convinced that she was alright, but she ignored that, turning a full circle to ensure that no one was watching her before she continued walking to the library with Kyo. The watcher was thus ignored and named as an imaginary ghost.

The watcher.

I was shocked when I saw that the person who found the lost Lotis word was naught but a high school girl. To me, I shouldn't have been shocked, since I myself was a high school student when I first went in touch with my inheritance, my magic. Yet, I was afraid that what was about to happen to this girl may be too much for her to handle, and that I may failed in my work to protect her.

With the evil already in place, my role would soon come into light, though the timing must be perfect, and everything must be in its right place. Though I doubt seriously that the plan would work, I have no choice but to try it since she is the key...

a/n: i'm going to be with my hands full already, so i don't know when is the next chapter coming out though i did this chapter within 5 days as promised. --" so please read and review.


	3. Frey and new questions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Alice 19th except for this fanfic.

A/N: I almost forgot about the disclaimer, for this chapter.

Frey and new questions… 

"Hey! Over here!' screamed Frey as he walked through the large crowds who were in turn waiting for their relatives and friends. Frey was more of like a playboy, even though he was already twenty, having past his birthday just a month past. Having golden-yellow hair, it attracted lots of girls in Tokyo. However, attracting seems to also be because of his youthful face, which house not a single wrinkle of the tough times he had gone through, and his bravery at doing weird things. He still had that always smiling face, though Alice was not confident that that smile was a genuine since his teacher-cum-older foster brother died, with an extra other dark history. Smiling back, she waved her hand up high, indicating that she heard him, before Frey, who seems to have suddenly zoomed in front of her, picked her up with those strong muscular arms of his.

Kissing her lips, Alice, with widen eyes and blushing cheeks, struggled to get out of his grip, while she was fully aware that Kyo was shaking a fist like a madman at Frey. Once she stood with her feet on the ground, with enough breath and calmness, she raised her hand out once and boxed at Frey's ear, while everyone who looked dropped down (anime style, with a big drop of water on their face), for none had though that Alice was capable of such a violent act of hitting. (o.0')

"Ouch! Why did you do that Alice, don't you miss me huh?"

"Yeah I did miss you but…" Alice muttered, but was interrupted straight when Frey immediately carried Alice in a bridal style, preparing to go to a church to have their wedding when Kyo grabbed his arm stopped him.

"Put her down this instant, and lets get this straight, you're not Alice's BOYFRIEND, and so we can get you settled down at my house, before we can discuss about the evil lurking in Tokyo."

Normally, Frey would have just ignored Kyo and went on with his decision, but the minute he heard the word 'evil', he gently placed Alice down, nodding his head in agreement as he followed them to the taxi stand where a few taxis were waiting unoccupied.

The taxi trip was long and strenuous for me as the silence between the three of us was like being in a graveyard with that creepy feeling of something you can't really understand nor make out. In the beginning, I had started talking first, asking the first time that came to my mind.

"Frey, why are you looking so tense after what Kyo said?"

"It's nothing much, just my tired nerves after that long flight, so I'm going to take a short nap, kiss me awake when we reached Kyo's residence so don't disturb me okay sweetie-pie." Truthfully, I would have given him a punch in the face if he hadn't close his eyes as if resting, though I had doubt that he would really be sleeping. To think that he had the nerves to even call me his 'sweetie-pie', and even requested a Kiss!

All in all, his voice could already tell me that he was rather exhausted, anxious, sad and a little hoarse though he still wore that now-I-know-is-false-smile. Whatever plagued him would have to wait till he got some rest before the answers and questions marks were answered. However before that, I glazed out of the window looking as the beautiful surrounding now flew past me, giving me the feeling of inner beauty as I felt calm and collected.

… End of Flashback…

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's view…

That blissfully happy-go-lucky Frey had too much courage for him this time, being able to sense that he had arrived at the intended destination. Once again he had kissed me on my cheek, before getting down on the other side of the taxi, which left a Kyo pointing a finger at me gasping in the front seat off the vehicle with his other hand holding the taxi fare while I was trying to get my blood in my face to stop circulating at an alarming rate which was impossibly red like tomato.

After getting out of my shock, the natural thing to do was to run out of the car and punched my face-attacker who was currently running for his dear life with his luggage, which was already out of the taxi's boots and in his arms. Meanwhile, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Kyo was still spacing out, with a taxi driver trying obviously hard to get the death grip on the fare loose. Sighing was beginning to feel like a habit as I gave up the chase instead, and went to 'help' Kyo.

… …….………

Frey had blended into Kyo's household pretty easily considering the fact that he had used to stay here for about 2 weeks. Though I must admit that his daring feats are still getting on both Kyo's uncle, himself and my nerves, and I had just boxed him in the ear, and not the face since the ear was the easiest target ever.

However, the irritating thing now was that he had a very good excuse to follow me around wherever I go, which brought memories back to me of the conversation we had.

"The elders are not very sure on what is going on, except that the Maras are hunting for female Lotis masters, and the worse scenario are two girls from Australia who landed in a coma state due to being severally injured."

"_Are they alright now?"_

"_No, they're still in a coma state after 2 months. From what the elders know, there have been attacks on only female Lotis masters all over the world, but none of the other female Lotis masters were too seriously injuired to land in a coma state for more than a week or less."_

"_Then they are still being hunted by the Maras?"_

"_Well they may still be in danger, but it seems that none of them have been attacked a second time. Perhaps the Maras decided to stop their terrorizing but that is only my guess. So far, none can remember their attacker's looks, except for the black cloaks. And since you are the only one in the whole world who hasn't been attacked by the Maras, the elders are guessing that you are their next victim, so they told me to eye you attentively." _

Thinking back, that chick of a kind Frey, said those last three words with so much stress, it really makes me wonder on why did the legion send such a lecher. 'sigh', there isn't much to complain about, except that it was really annoying.

Yet there were so many questions that were in my mind, why do I keep having this feeling that I'm being watched? Why do the Maras attack only female neo-masters? What did they want? For now curiosity is just making me feel drowsy, yet I was certain once that I saw a shadow sitting on a tree branch outside of my window.

A/N: Ah, I've finally finished this new chapter! Hooray!!

**Katana-Seishin****, thanks for your review. **

To all readers out there reading this humble work of mine, please review, after reading of course, since I'm really doubting that the Alice 19th section has no more than a handful of readers to it. I mean check out the other works and there aren't much reviews either though the other works are better in a way than mine, which is a fact.

Sorry if this chapter's title is a little weird since I have not much of an idea for the title.

"Does anybody know how old is Kyo and Alice?"

This chapter has been revised


	4. The attack

Disclaimer: thisstory and chapter belongs to me though one or two of the characters areof my creation.

A/N: makes me wonder why is a disclaimer needed anyway, I mean its so troublesome to write it for every chapter, which also means that I forgot about it for the first few chapters and am sorry for it, but I don't know how to add it in without changing the other chapters.

**The Attack**

Dark blue hair moved with the wind as a woman stood wearing a black shirt, with black track-pants stood in the shadow from one of the surrounding trees as she watched the sun giving its temporary goodbye, burning the sky to a pinkish red flame.

She knew that she should be watching her charge, but the sunset was simply breath taking as time seems to stop. The time would come soon when she'll have to reveal herself and the situation, but her orders were currently to protect in secret.

Sighing, she walked back to the school, moving only in shadows to reach Alice. Looking, she saw Alice walking home herself as it was a Friday and her sister, her boyfriend, and Frey were busy that day to accompany her home. What was weird was the fact that Frey had a meeting with someone else that was more important than keeping Alice safe. To see Alice alone may seem insignificant to others, but it reminded her of the time when she found out she would be alone without her friends to support her.

Distracted, the watcher failed to notice another presence as it moved closer towards its prey till it was too late...

'Gasp', was all the sound that managed to come out of Alice's throat as an arrow pierced into the body, with blood leaking out from the wound, gashing thickly. Black mist surrounded Alice, before disappearing, leaving naught but its victim as evidence to its presence.

Jumping off the tree, Akira Yamato cursed her wandering thoughts, while carrying her charge in both arms, back to the shrine of hope. With a blur, Akira, the watcher, the protector raced to the one and only destination in her though, with a speed that was too fast for it to be human.

"Mother! Help!" Akira screamed as she ran past the wooden frame of the entrance marking to the territory of the temple and up the stairs, stopping only at the sitting mat in the hall, to lay her charge down face up since the arrow was sticking from the kid's chest. Still muttering curses, Akira gently, but firmly hugged her charge from the back, as she used her right hand to pull the arrow out. To her surprise, she was rewarded with a deadly and tense silence instead of screams of pain or even a struggle.

Frightened now, she quickly muttered 'ruta' and 'jiva', meaning endure and heal respectively, while her own bracelet glowed a bright yellow, as the wounds healed itself. Trembling for the worst, she didn't noticed a black-haired woman in her late thirties, wearing a pink kimono running towards her barefooted, until she felt a hand touched her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Lacus's thoughts.**_

Looking at the sunset had a stunning effect of relaxing me as I went back to my task of sweeping the grounds of the temple when a panicking voice reached me ear. It was Akira's! Using my enhanced abilities, such as listening, the shout had already told me to meet bad news. Running on tiptoes and barefoot to the direction of the voice, I saw my foster daughter hugging a young girl no older than 17 years old. My awareness spread as I noticed a blood stained arrow lying on the floor, while Akira's hands were wet with blood that was definitely not hers but her charge.

Reaching out, I felt for a pulse from the young girl, to find it faint but growing stronger as her stomach moved lightly to breathe in air. Giving her a quick check, and a look at Akira's bracelet told me that Akira had used the Lotis words to heal. Touching the motionless and shock Akira by the shoulder gave a response of life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Akira's thoughts.**_

Waiting in front of the elders, while they were discussing about the current situation and my punishment, I shivered to thinking back to my mistakes. Relieved that no permanent harm had been done to Alice, I realized at that moment, that thought I was relieved, it was not because my mistake might tarnish my reputation for failing my mission. Instead, I felt a frightened feeling for putting her life in danger. Mother had already placed Alice on a spare bed meant for guest of the shrine before leading me to the waiting room to await my punishment as I felt an instinctive nervous fluttering in my stomach, while she went to inform the elders.

As I debated silently on my mistake, the elders had already decided on my punishment and had called me, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Akira Yamato, you failed to keep your charge safe and for that you'll be punished. However, Lacus Yamato, head healer of the shrine has announced that you had healed Alice Seno, your charge by yourself thus repairing part of the damage done. For that, your punishment will be reduced. You will go to the cold room and meditate until the dawn breaks tomorrow. Use that time to identify your mistakes, and you will continue with your current mission to protect your charge." One of the elder with long black hair tied neatly into a bun on her head said.

"Akira Yamato, you will also tell her nothing that has passed. Tell her that she fainted while you were passing by taking a stroll thus you brought her to your home, the shrine of hope to rest and heal, that is all." Another elder who had the reputation of being devoid of all feelings said.

A/N: another chapter done... "now what do i need to say..."  
i have revised chapter 3, and sorry but the neo-master around the world thingy, it was kind of a typing mistake on my part. tooo... much day-dreaming....

ohyeah!!! can someone please tell me how old are Alice and Kyo? i mean i think they're 16 but my sister kept saying they're eleven.


	5. hiding

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a year since I went into hiding, believed by most of the public that I was dead, while some still clung onto the belief that I was only missing. After all, I was only missing for a year. A year since I was told the truth of my attacker, a year since I was attacked.

Ms. Lacus, or mother, who was the godmother I never knew since she was suppose to be 'missing', was the one to break the news. Ever since I had foiled the dark one's plan to gain a new body, it's followers were ordered to make more trouble, which was to kill the one who has the power to defeat it again. I know this sounded confusing, since the last lotis word can defeat it, and it is now known. But…

…Flashback…

_"Yes, the last lotis word can indeed defeat it if it should try to gain a new body by absorbing another's essence. However, there… there is another way for the dark one to gain a body…"_

_"NO! that's not true, there is no proof at all! I mean, if that is true, the guilds will know, they'll tell me and kyo… and…and the others as well, but Frey doesn't know!" Alice interrupted._

_"there is another method, but it is ancient and old, though the guild knows of it."_

_"how do you kno…"_

_"Alice listen, don't interrupt me first. Let me explain it before you start asking. The guild knows of it, everyone knows of it, but the guild ordered Frey and Kyo not to tell you because you're under the age group."_

_Opening her mouth to ask about the age group, Lacus quickly silence her by explaining further._

_"The age group comprise of people who are still studying and under the age of 17 years old._

_"But why…?"_

_"To them, they should just send a bodyguard, and let the young stay as carefree as they can, and you're still 16th years old, thus they won't tell you."_

_Mouth slightly open from the new knowledge, Alice slumped against the wall, head nodding down, as her mind processed the knowledge, beginning to understand the reasoning._

_"What is the method?"_

_"Alice, are you sure you want to know it, I mean here you are not restricted by the age line, but once you hear it, you'll lose your innocence, and start living in a world of darkness and fears."_

_"… yes… even if I don't, they'll still hunt me right, I have started living in a world of fears already. Knowing the truth will just give me the understanding I need."_

_"the reason why the maras are attacking only female lotis masters, is because of a __prophecy made several centuries ago…"_

…end flash…

Lacus was right, I fell into a world of darkness, and since thus have chose to go into hiding with the protection of Akira not as my bodyguard, but my friend. It was pretty hard to convince her to do it for friendship, but it was done in the end.

So why did I hide,it was because of the contents of the prophecy, meaning the maras will go after not just me but my family and friends eventually.

Perhaps one day I may be able to stop hiding from my friends and family and enemies, but until then hiding is my only choice to keep them save.

**A/N: i know this is not what anyone is expecting but then again, i had some difficulties, in their age, so i'll continue the story with a sequel... just in case you still don't get it, this is the ending for 'Alice's world', but i'll be changing the title, and revising this last chapter.**

**hope you'll read the sequel- but i don't know whats the title yet, and my other stories...**

**a hint as to why i want to get a sequel instead of continuing is because i want to do a cross-over with harry potter, and maybe something else... sorry!!**

**please give me some idea as to revise what... in this story... (i find it abit confusing)**


End file.
